


Playing with the big boys

by Arcane_Silence



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Love, M/M, Multi, Nipple kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcane_Silence/pseuds/Arcane_Silence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: okay Burnie is an alpha,Dan a beta and Joel is an alpha and ray is the omega; Joel has the nipple kink, and  Dan loves Dirty Talking everyone. Burnie loves to just show his affections to 'his' omega ray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/gifts).



> Thank you for everything emono! You perfect child.

"Ray, sweet omega Ray, Doesn't even know whats going to him" Burnie said with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.... Dan smiled looking excited and happy about getting an omega in this" yeah, one thing to keep the big boys from fighting! Too bad geoff didnt let gav join in because of the work he had to catch up on, he seemed really eager.." he pouted and joel huffed" micheal is busy in a rage quit... plus he is a little violent.." joel continued "but ray on the otger hand, seems to be a great canidate" he smiled and burnie rolled his eyes " yeah okay lets just go do this.." he stated walking over to ray and picking him up like a bride "ally-oop!" Burnie huffed as he lifted him. "Whoa! Easy on the work here burnie!" Ray said trying to get to his desk" whats with you....guys? Anyway?" He continued and Dan smiled opening a door to burnies office letting joel walking next leaving himself to walking last before shutting and locking the door and ray stared confused "you are apart of this ray, and jerking off wont help" burnie said blusing light lightly as he set ray on the desk and dan jumped in front of ray as burnie allowed him to sit in his lap and joel smiled " yeah plus you like attention so we know you want this" he said and ray smiled " foursome? Hell yes!" He smiled already undoing his jeans and burnie allowed ray to do his next and joel and dan worked on thier own; soon as everyone one were in thier boxers ray smiled slightly less now he wanted to keep his shirt" can i keep this on?" He asked jestering to his shirt sweetly in burnies lap " i have some body issues..." he blushed and the two alphas and the beta smiled kindly " theres nothing to be ashamed of ray your beautiful, the way you are" dan smiled kissing him and working on pulling his shirt up as joel kissed rays nipples sweetly before starting to suck one and play with the other as burnie smiled removing rays underwear and his own as he opened a drawer in serch for the lube as he pulls out the red colored liquid that smelled like roses and started to work ray hard first then get himself ready as dan finished removing ray shirt he kissed him again and took over getting him hard as burnie preped himself and then lubed his fingers for prepping ray as one entered ray gasped breaking the kiss between him and dan before kissing again ; joel smiled and switched nipples on ray and smiled that ray is already shivering as burnie added a second finger then the third as soon as he thought ray was fully ready he pulled them out as ray groaned and burnie added a bit more lube to his dick before pushing in ray slow enough not to hurt him but still making enough speed ray isnt complaining...yet...as he pushed himself fully in ray, dan backed away and stared at ray who had an arm over burnies neck and one on joels back ray was slightly moaning and blushing mostly panting and dan smiled"thats a beautiful sight to see i wish i had my camra " he smiled and went back to kissing ray; burnie's pace was merciless on ray quick and hard hiting him in all the right spots everytime as ray gasped "i-im close..." he panted and dan smiled going down and starting to suck ray off as he mooaned burnies name and dan got a face full of come as he smiled " good omega"  
He smiled and burnie continued at a slower pace now before coming and kissing ray as he pulled out and joel smiled "great so whens our turns" he teased and ray smiled " ill give you a blow job later" he smiled leaning against burnie.


	2. Stubborn and loyal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burnie burns/michael jones, in midevil(mideavil, medavil, meadevil midaevil? Theres and a somewhere in that word) times spelling i am basically making drabbles in chapters for emono ill list ships in the summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is for emono, this is going to be drabbles for them

Michael was as common to anyone there was and on his kings birthday micheal was going from working in the 'kings' kingdom to working for his 'king' King Burnie with so many women as servents michael didnt think men were chosen.... until they picked him.  
"What!? No! fuck no! I dont want to work as his 'humble bullshit anything! Let go!" Michael shouted drawing attention to himself as much as possible. Guards dragged him into the castle as he nearly threw one; as the guards pinned him to the ground in front of the King. The biggest shit eating grin on his face michael has ever seen.  
"What the actual fuck!? I'm not a lady!" Michael shouted as he continued to throw his fit right in front of the king, he honsetly didnt care right now.  
"I'm not a madin in distress, I am no use to the--" he was interuppted "You have a use Just as Every commoner, guard, and servent does, but your a special servent with a special place.." it was the king himself to say that qith that smile. It burned michael to the core " yeah where would that place be? 'On my knees or in your lap like a harlet?'" Michael mocked the king trying to knock of a smile that wouldnt go away" actually In my Bedroom, you will be on your knees in my bed. Possibly on your knees, or in my lap, But you will never be a harlet or you'd never leave this castle's doors, Michael Jones, you are mine." The king said with a smile growing lighter to lighten the pressure of the room as michael blushed, he knew what he was talking about, he understood what king was saying but to michael who would never admit it but he'd be lying if he said this wasn't a dream come true.  
"Well excuse me but I am not a lady" michael reminded as king burnie smiled " yes i know, your a young man, but I know you want this to happen to you as much as anyone, im not interested in women i want you." The king now stood and walked to help michael up and put his hand around his waist leading him to his room as michael had a shiver down his spine and fighting a blush" wait your serious?" He asked as the king nodded watching michael's face turn from uneasy shock to a smile " i assume you actually wanted this?" King asked as michael nodded now following the king, as the king opened the door michael started to soak in the room and look around it was beautiful green and black curtians, and silk red blankets soft plush feeling pillows and the windows were closed the dressers were smooth and a green lace trim surrounded a blue rug as michael contined looked burnie closed the door and locked it startling michael slightly. "This place smells like my friend ray took a bath in here" he seen the confused look on burnies face as michael sighed " wet roses." burnie then nodded as he took the cloak off and walked over to michael and started to kiss his neck to his shoulders making him blush; making the king smile as he started to remove michaels clothes and michael being pinned to the bed in his underwear watching the king undress with a small whine, his stubborness being reduced to whines and moans and the king started making a kiss trail down to his chest making michael gasp and whine more as king burnie went to hush michael he sighed with a smile and held his hand up to michaels mouth "open" king burnie orders as michael opened his mouth and burnie smiled as michael started sucking his fingers. "Good boy" king praised and petted his hair lightly as he pulled his fingers away michael groaned as the king brought his fingers down to his entrance and started to make small circles around it making michael squirm under him as the king stuck on fingers in and started to work michael, who was squirming underneath him and gasping at the small thrusts as burnie soon added a second and layer a third streaching him " your being very paitent aren't you?" The king asked as michael nodded and the king removed his fingers making michael whine at thw loss. As burnie started to make himself lined up with michael and started to gide himself in slowly " after all that and still so perfectly tight" the king praised as michael tried to stifle a moan, as the king fully entered him letting michael adjust before thrusting into him relentlesly making michael yelp in suprise and the moan and pant in pleasure holding onto him gasping as the king panted trying to keep him rythm from getting sloppy. As michael started feeling how close he was "im- im close king" he breathlesly panted and burnie nodded agreeing to the same situation as the thrusts started to become erotic and messy as michael came a few moments after with the king coming next as he pulled out and flopped by michael, covering himself and michael cuddling each other"i can get used to this" michael said making the king chuckle " you better or this will getrougher until you do " he stated as michael smiled" i might not get used to it " he smirked making burnie chuckle before they fell asleep together.


	3. Gavin Loves Vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hybrid AU, bird gavin, snake geoff, cat michael, possibly dildos, fake jizz vanilla flavored, its safe to eat, safe for basically anything except knocking them up, again for emono, i love writting for them, wonderful human being, constanly wanting to write stuff name it and i'll write it

Gavin was going through his 'personal collection' of special belongings he would have Geoff or Michael use on him or use them on michael, only on rare occasions he would use them on Geoff; but going through this stash Gavin pulls out a wooden box with white fluffy fur covering on the inside and about 20 vile like containers with white vanilla sented liquid.

"I remember this goop!" Gavin squaks with joy. His wings fluttered lightly starting to fluff up with ciriousity (i tried to spell that right if its wrong).  
"My fake jizz for my toys.." Gavin sighed with a light smile, as it turns to a smirk "i wonder what it like?" He asks (he doesn't know its vanilla flavored)

He lightly grabs out two viles as it sloshes in its container and shuts the box and grabbed a purple thick, longish dildo with a plush cusion sewn into the bottom rim of it to make things comfy.

As Gavin starts to shed himself of his boxers and pants as he climbs up on the bed, the sent of his alpha and his boi were covering it. As he goes to his dresser drawer to pull out a colored green lube and begins to coat the didlo in the liquid and soon his fingers to prep himself begging with on finger; thrusting and soon becomes two, then three until he thinks he is fully preped and recoats the toy one more time before getting up to lower himself on it squeaking at the begging cold feeling, letting out a moan as he contiues to slide down on it.

"Bloody hell this is thicker than I remember..." he gasped lightly when he fully lowered himself onto the toy, adjusting before starting to ride it aimlessly, the toy was thick and long enough to hit his special spot everytime, as he nears his orgasm he leans back on the head board and pulls the vile open and sliding it into the hole of the toy as it begins to act as a knot at the push of a button. 

Gavin gasps Geoff's name then Michaels as he begins to milk the toy of the fake jizz as he went over the edge with a whine loud enough to catch the attention of a certain alpha. Gavin's legs are shakey as he pulls off the toy feeling empty and slightly sleepy. A new idea burst into the bird hybrids head as he gabs the vile with a click of opening it, a small hole in the top on the vile and he sniffs it.  
"Smells like vanilla!" He chirpped before looking around slightly.

"I wonder what this tastes like?" He brought the vile to his mouth and sucked at the small slit in the top he had opened and when he got a small sip he took it away from his mouth with wide eyes. "This tastes like vanilla too!" He smiled "well its like giving a plastic toy a blow job...." he rose it back to his mouth starting to suck on it lightly. As he missed the sounds of footsteps towards his room as the knob turned open. There is Geoff right there seeinv Gavin eating fake jizz. When Gavin finally notices Geoff he squaked loudly with embarassment on his face. 

"Bloody hell! I thought i locked that!" Gavin screeched


End file.
